Něco o důvěře a síle přátelství
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Dean si pobaveně odfrkl. Jo, jasně. „Jasně. Vyrazili jsme si na procházku do minulosti a najednou jsme v Kamelo –" Oni byli v Kamelotu! Dean/Castiel


„Asi si budu muset s Casem vážně promluvit," prohlásil Dean nenadšeně, ve tváři hluboce zamračený výraz, a poškrábal se vzadu na krku. Dlouze, trochu otráveně si povzdychl a trochu nervózně se rozhlédl kolem sebe.

Jistě, Cas měl občas zvláštní nápady. Tohle rozhodně nebylo poprvé, kdy se objevil v jejich pokoji, každého chytil za rameno a hodil je někam na opačný konec Států, aby pro něj zabili nějakou další příšeru. (A od jisté památné noci před několika měsíci, kdy se spolu opili, a pak skončili v jisté dost kompromitující poloze, a ráno se potom ukázalo, že by v tom oba celkem rádi pokračovali, takže k Deanově překvapení – i když Cas tím nevypadal nijak vyvedený z míry – teď měli mezi sebou něco, čemu se s trochou vůle dalo říkat _celkem stabilní vztah_; se tohle cestování čas od času týkalo jen Deana, a rozhodně ne kvůli zabíjení příšer, ale spíš proto, aby se na pár hodin zbavili otravného mladšího bratra.) Ale nikdy předtím se nestalo, že by se Cas jednoduše objevil, přenesl je kdovíkam do lesa, aniž by jim řekl něco o tom, co mají lovit.

Vlastně jen řekl něco ohromně tajemného o důvěře a síle přátelství nebo co, a pak se zase se zašustěním křídel ztratil.

Dean měl rád jeho šustění křídly. To neznamenalo, že se mu zrovna zamlouvá Casův geniální plán nechat je samotné uprostřed lesa, bez jediného slova vysvětlení.

Možná ho něčím naštvali?

„Hm," Sam tlumeně zabručel, ani se na něj nepodíval. Jen dál kladl nohy pečlivě jednu přes druhou, zatímco se rozhlížel kolem sebe, protože z nějakého důvodu je sem Cas přece hodit musel, nebo ne? Cas nikdy nedělal věci jen tak náhodně nebo z rozmaru. Cas byl ten typ, co přemýšlel. Většinou.

Jasně, každý má občas špatný den.

„Nemůže tohle dělat," pokračoval Dean ve své samomluvě (Možná doufal, že když nezavře pusu, Sam to nakonec nevydrží a vzdá se a _promluví_. Což nebude úplně nejlepší, protože až se rozhodne promluvit, bude to nejspíš pěkná řada nadávek na Deana, na druhou stranu i to bylo pravděpodobně lepší než to _ticho_.) a vrhl nenápadným pohledem po bratrovi.

Pak si uvědomil, že se vůbec nemusí snažit být nenápadný, protože Sam šel o krok před ním a tvrdohlavě se na něj odmítal podívat.

Taky dobře. Aspoň se Dean chvíli nemusel dívat na ten jeho protivný obličej.

Ale i tak. Co tady sakra dělali? Procházka v lese, to vypadalo na vlkodlaka, pokud by měl Dean uplatnit něco z toho, co věděl o pravděpodobnosti. Ti se rádi schovávali v lese, a přestože když opouštěli motelový pokoj, s andělem na ramenou, nebyl úplněk, spíš naopak, úplněk byl v plánu až za dalších čtrnáct dní, kdo říkal, že je Cas nemohl posunout trochu i v čase? Nebylo by to poprvé. A obvykle by lov na vlkodlaka nebyla tak špatná náplň dne, spíš vítaná změna, protože _vlkodlaci!_, ale ne dneska, když je Cas jaksi zapomněl upozornit na to, po čem vlastně jdou, a oni s sebou neměli jedinou stříbrnou kulku. A i kdyby snad nějakou náhodou ano, chybělo jim něco, čím by ji na něj mohli vypálit, protože když si je Cas vyzvedl, chystali se jít zrovna na snídani a ranní kávu a nějak nebyli ozbrojení.

Lovit vlkodlaky je fajn, když je máte čím složit a nejdete proti nim s totálně prázdnýma rukama.

Takhle to bylo jenom otravné, únavné a navíc ještě životu nebezpečné. A i když to tak občas nevypadalo, měli pud sebezáchovy.

„Vážně si s ním budu muset promluvit," zopakoval Dean podrážděně. Mohl by mu taky zakázat sex, aspoň na pár dní, než Cas uzná, že takové věci dělat nemůže, jenomže to by byl možná trest spíš pro něj.

Sam znovu něco zabručel, a pak se najednou zarazil na místě, tak prudce, že do něj Dean málem vrazil.

„Co –"

Sam zvedl ruku, aby ho zarazil, a Dean se nenadšeně zamračil, ale poslechl ho a zaposlouchal se.

Byli to opravdu _koně_?

Klapot kopyt – dokonce několik koní, protože tolik nohou žádný kůň neměl – a občasné zaržání, a několik mužských hlasů, zřejmě v celkem dobré náladě, dva hlasitější a o něco výraznější než ty zbylé, které se omezovaly spíše jen na tlumený smích.

Sam pohodil hlavou k místu, kde se stromy rozestupovaly a tvořily něco, co vzdáleně připomínalo malou mýtinu, a Dean krátce přikývl a následoval ho (A proč ho to vlastně nenapadlo jako prvního? Byl starší!) ke stromům, odkud by na ni mohl být dobrý výhled. Společně zalezli mezi husté větve a mlčky sledovali, jak na mýtinu pomalu, odpočinkovým tempem, vjeli postupně čtyři koně, každý s jedním jezdcem.

To opravdu nevypadalo na lov na vlkodlaka.

Dean se nevěřícně zamračil a nespouštěl z nich zkoumavý pohled, protože tři z těch mužů byli oblečení v kompletním brnění, s kroužkovými košilemi a chrániči na pažích a nohou, včetně mečů, pečlivě uložených v pochvách připevněných na sedlech. Dva z nich měli delší tmavé vlasy, třetí byl ostříhaný skoro nakrátko a blonďatý. Poslední muž byl jediný, který nevypadal jako rytíř, černovlasý a hubený, v modré haleně. Kolem krku měl uvázaný červený šátek a zdálo se, že je jako jediný neozbrojený.

On a ten blonďák úplně vpředu, dva metry před ostatními, se o něčem přeli, ale chraň bůh, jestli Dean pochopil jediné slovo z toho, co říkali („Aspoň jsi tentokrát nezabil žádného jednorožce. Další kletbu už by tvoje království asi nezvládlo." – „Víš, co jsem tě měl naučit jako první? _Zavřít pusu_."), ale ten černovlasý vypadal extrémně pobaveně a blonďák možná mluvil prudce a trochu příkře, ale nevypadal naštvaně. Druzí dva rytíři se zřejmě celkem bavili, i když se do rozhovoru nezapojili.

Dean pootevřel pusu. „LARPeři?" zamumlal nevěřícně. „Cas se spiknul s Charlie a poslal nás podívat se na LARPery?"

Hned, jak to vyslovil, uvědomil si, že to není možné. Jednak by Cas nic takového neudělal, už proto, že se s Charlie potkal jenom jednou, a i když si celkem rozuměli, nestihli se seznámit dost na to, aby se na něčem domlouvali za Winchesterovic zády. A jednak, a na to mu stačil jediný trochu pozornější pohled, vůbec nebyli v Americe. Ti dva, co mluvili, mluvili trochu zvláštně, nezvykle (a to i když si Dean odmyslel ten výrazný britský přízvuk, který neměl rád už od té doby, co se na scéně poprvé objevil Crowley), takže je Cas hodil nejen do Británie (jo, tak za tohle bude rozhodně zákaz sexu, na dost dlouho, i kdyby to měl Dean protrpět), ale vzhledem k tomu, že to brnění vypadalo naprosto skutečně a pěkně těžce, a přesto se ti tři pohybovali, jako by ho ani necítili, takže na něj byli navyklí; nejspíš taky někam _do minulosti_.

Sam zřejmě došel ke stejnému závěru, protože zavrtěl hlavou a polkl. „Ne, myslím, že ne." Ani na okamžik od té podivné čtveřice neodtrhl pohled.

Dean si přejel dlaněmi po obličeji. „Jsme ve středověku, že jo?" procedil skrze zaťaté zuby, takže to znělo skoro jako zasyčení. Byli v Británii a tohle byli skuteční _rytíři_. „Ve _středověké_ _Británii_."

Sam se na něj zamračeně podíval a otevřel pusu, aby mu jeho domněnky potvrdil, protože Dean sice nechodil na vysokou, ale nebyl totální idiot, jenže už to nestihl, protože blonďák najednou zmlkl uprostřed slova („Už konečně přestaň mluvit o tom jednoro–"), a zvedl ruku. Všichni na jeho povel zastavili koně a sklouzli, včetně neozbrojeného černovlasého mladíka, který se ostražitě rozhlížel kolem sebe, na zem.

Rytíři okamžitě vytasili meče a Deana napadlo, jestli ten blonďák zaslechl jeho se Samem, a jestli by nebylo lepší vylézt z úkrytu a hezky je pozdravit, možná se s nimi seznámit, když se kdesi blízko ozval mezi stromy hlasitý výkřik a na mýtinku se vyřítila asi desetičlenná skupina ozbrojených mužů.

„Banditi!" vykřikl jeden z rytířů a cokoli dalšího, co by kdokoli z nich mohl říct, se nějak ztratilo v hlasitém břinkotu mečů – tvrdé nárazy kovu o kov – jak se okamžitě strhla zuřivá bitka, kterou Dean ani nestíhal sledovat. Věděl jen to, že banditů bylo asi třikrát víc než rytířů (Ten neozbrojený kluk se snad nedal počítat mezi rytíře, nebo ano? Vždyť ani nebojoval, ale držel se vzadu a bokem, tam, kam ho odstrčil ten blonďák hned ve chvíli, kdy se mezi stromy ozval ten první výkřik.), ale rytíři museli být perfektně vycvičení, protože se celkem slušně bránili celé té pitomé přesile, a první tělo, které dopadlo na zem, byl jeden z banditů, zcela očividně mrtvý.

Definitivně ne LARPeři.

Další dva muži dopadli na zem, a blonďák se narovnal, a zatímco druzí dva rytíři stále bojovali, otočil se na patě a pohledem vyhledal černovlasého mladíka, pravděpodobně aby zkontroloval, jestli je v pořádku, když se za ním objevil další bandita, s vysoko zvednutým mečem připraveným k výboji.

Dean málem vykřikl a vrhnul se dopředu, aby blonďáka varoval, ale nestihl to, protože ten mladík prudce zalapal po dechu, a pak mávnul rukou a něco zamumlal, přes hluk bitky naprosto neslyšně. Hlasité zapraskání dřeva už slyšet bylo (všichni okolo se po tom zvuku otočili), a ze stromu přímo nad útočníkovou hlavou se ulomila silná větev a srazila ho k zemi.

Muž zůstal nehybně ležet, meč na dva metry od něj.

Dean zíral s otevřenou pusou. Ten kluk byl zatracený _čaroděj_?

Všechny oči se stočily k mladíkovi, a zatímco zbývající banditi, tedy ti, co se ještě drželi na nohou, se rozprchli zase do lesa, vyděšení k smrti, rytíři zůstali stát na místě a zírat na toho kluka (jeden z tmavovlasých rytířů přitom vypadal úplně nepřekvapeně, spíš měl na tváři výraz, který říkal _já tě varoval, ať to neděláš na veřejnosti_), blonďák naprosto šokovaný, meč pořád v ruce.

„Co –" dostal ze sebe a udělal váhavý, nejistý krok k mladíkovi, čelo pokrčené, jak se snažil poskládat si dohromady to všechno, co viděl. Volnou rukou si přejel po obličeji. „Jak –"

Černovlasý sklopil hlavu, ale nehnul se z místa.

Dean protočil oči, vyhrabal se ze své skrýše mezi stromy a vyrazil celé skupince naproti, se Samem v závěsu za sebou. „Můžeme ho zabít, jestli chceš," navrhl.

Blonďák sebou škubnul a i oba rytíři se po něm otočili. Jediný, kdo mu, nebo tomu, co řekl, nevěnoval ani náznak pozornosti, byl mladý čaroděj, který teď opět zvedl hlavu a nespustil pohled z blonďáka, v obličeji smutek.

„Cože?" štěknul blonďák po Deanovi a automaticky udělal další krok k mladíkovi, jako by se ho chystal krýt vlastním tělem. Což bylo naprosto směšné. Jen potřeboval pár vteřin na vzpamatování. Dean si teprve teď všiml, že je mu sotva něco po dvacítce. Moc mladý.

Kluk se na něj zamračil a potřásl hlavou. „Vy dva opravdu vyhrožujete mému sluhovi smrtí?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

Dean pokrčil rameny. „Viděl jsi to sám, nebo ne?" Zašklebil se a mávl kolem sebe rukou, aby upozornil na pár mrtvých mužů okolo, především na toho, kterého zavalila ta zatracená větev. „Je to čaroděj!"

Blonďák se zamračeně podíval na toho kluka, a potom hrdě zvedl hlavu, evidentně zvyklý, že rozhoduje a že lidé jeho rozhodnutí naslouchají, výraz tvrdý. Zuby měl vzdorovitě zaťaté a rty sevřené do úzké čáry, ramena dokonale rovná. Ruka, kterou svíral meč, zpevnila sevření a on postoupil o krok dopředu, přímo před tmavovlasého mladíka, který ho nehybně následoval pohledem, ve kterém byla najednou důvěra i odevzdanost. Postavil se před něj, meč zvednutý a připravený do bitvy, k Deanově překvapení se ale k mladíkovi obrátil zády, jako by ho chtěl bránit, a vyzývavě sklouzl pohledem z Deana na Sama a zase zpátky. „Možná _je_ čaroděj," prohlásil pevně, hlas jako ocel. „Ale je to taky můj osobní sluha, a pokud je tady někdo, kdo mu může vyhrožovat smrtí, jsem to já. Nikdo jiný."

Mladík překvapeně zamrkal.

Zbylá dvojice rytířů se narovnala v ramenou a beze slova se postavila okolo blonďáka, jeden vlevo od něj a druhý vpravo, zády k čaroději, meče napřažené směrem k Winchesterům.

Dean na ně ohromeně zíral.

Ti dva rytíři dokonce vypadali, že se jim ulevilo, jako by to úplně poslední, co by chtěli udělat, bylo ublížit tomu magií napumpovanému klukovi, a mnohem radši by urvali hlavu každému, kdo se k němu pokusí z nějakého takového důvodu přiblížit.

To snad nebyla pravda. Kam se to sakra dostali?

Jak odsud pryč, aniž by se musel snižovat k tomu, aby zavolal a potom odprosil Case a slíbil, že už bude hodný a opatrný a nebude se hádat se Samem (totálně Samova vina)? To teda ne. Radši tady ztvrdne, než aby škemral o záchranu, rozhodl se.

Hezky se soustředit na přítomnost. Na to, co se dělo teď, než začne vymýšlet trest pro Case.

„Tvůj _osobní sluha_?" zeptal se blonďáka nevěřícně a otočil se k bratrovi. „Kam nás to Cas sakra poslal?!"

Sam trhnul skoro bez zájmu rameny. „Jak to mám vědět? Cas je tvůj manžel, ne můj!"

Následovaly čtyři zmatené pohledy, všechny směřované na Deana. Díky, Sammy. To je přesně to, co bys měl vykládat před neznámým čarodějem a třemi naštvanými, všehoschopnými a plně ozbrojenými středověkými rytíři.

Dean se zamračil a hodil po bratrovi ostrým pohledem. „Cas není můj _manžel_, a ty by ses měl konečně naučit nechávat si svoje pitomé poznámky pro sebe, díky." Jaké právě měl vůbec Sam na to, aby mu kecal do vztahu s Casem? Aby na něj měl nějaký vlastní názor?

Ani Dean na něj neměl názor, rozhodně ne objektivní (kromě toho, že _Cas_), a to v tom byl osobně zainteresovaný. Už nějakou dobu. A s trochou štěstí ještě nějakou dobu bude, pokud se odsud dostane.

Sam potřásl hlavou a moudře se rozhodl jeho radu do života ignorovat. Obrátil se ke zmateným rytířům, kteří pořád ještě stáli před tím černovlasým klukem, připravení do boje, jako ozbrojené hradby. Možná vodní příkop. Nebo tříčlenná parta celkem nabroušených, možná i hladových lvů. „Kde to jsme?"

Blonďák naklonil hlavu na stranu a ostražitě na něj zíral, jako by přemýšlel, jestli to celé _nevím, kde jsem a jak jsem se sem dostal, _jen nehraje. Což bylo skoro vtipné, když Dean uvážil, že stál zády ke klukovi, o kterém se sotva před pár minutami dozvěděl, že umí čarovat. Neměli lidi ve středověku náhodou slabost pro upalování čarodějnic?

Někteří lidé vážně nevěděli, které strany se mají bát.

„Jste v Kamelotu," řekl jeden z těch tmavovlasých rytířů. Ostatní jeho slova nekomentovali.

Dean si pobaveně odfrkl. Jo, jasně. „Jasně. Vyrazili jsme si na procházku do minulosti a najednou jsme v Kamelo –"

Oni byli v _Kamelotu_?!

Naprázdno otevřel a zase zavřel pusu. To jako _vážně_? Kamelot? Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli je to absolutně super (_Rytíři_, člověče. A opravdové _meče_.) nebo totální katastrofa. Pomalu, při pohledu na ty čtyři, se začínal klonit k tomu druhému.

Casi, těš se, až se objevíš.

Sam trochu nejistě přešlápl a Deana mimoděk napadlo, že to vypadá strašně zvláštně, když dvoumetrový chlap nejistě přešlapuje na místě. Pak se zadíval přímo na blonďáka, který se zdál mít celou zbývající skupinku na povel.

Dean mezi nimi zatěkal pohledem.

„Možná se pletu, ale…" začal Sam pomalu. „Nejsi náhodou král Artuš?" Ve tváři měl výraz, který přímo _křičel_ do světa _prosím, řekni, že se mýlím_.

Blonďák podezíravě přimhouřil oči. „Princ Artuš," opravil ho. „Kdo jste kruci vy dva?" Postoupil o krok k nim, meč výhrůžně připravený (a Dean si znovu uvědomil, jak žalostně jsou s bratrem neozbrojení). Oba rytíři ho následovali.

Sam se zatvářil skoro zničeně – což ty dva rytíře po stranách z nějakého důvodu očividně vyvádělo z míry – a vydal ze sebe tichý zvuk, který zněl podezřele jako _zakňourání_. Až na to, že Sam nikdy nekňoural. Sam byl ten typ, co se vrhal sám proti armádě démonů (nebo do díry do pekla, s jedním pěkně naštvaným archandělem a jedním stejně naštvaným ďáblem, pokud k tomu byla vhodná příležitost), a pak si zubní nití sám zašíval utržené rány, a přitom ani nepípl. „Což asi znamená, že on –" pohodil hlavou směrem k mladému čaroději, „je nejspíš Merlin, že?"

Mladík na něj překvapeně zíral mezerou mezi Artušem a jedním z rytířů, oči modré a vykulené, ale ani on, ani nikdo jiný nevypadal, jako by se chystal Sama opravit.

Dean si odfrkl, a pak se rozesmál. Jasně, dobrý vtip. Přece opravdu nemohli myslet –

„To není možný, Sammy," dostal ze sebe. Jeho smích pomalu skomíral. Ti čtyři se nepřestávali tvářit vážně. V Artušově případě dokonce naštvaně. „To _není_ možné," zopakoval nejistě a obrátil se k bratrovi. „Merlin má být starý a mít hůl jako zatracený _Gandalf_. A dlouhé bílé vlasy. A vousy."

Hej, on četl! Excalibur byl super hračka a on ho Artušovi vždycky záviděl, i když kdoví, co s ním milý král, nebo princ, cokoli, udělal, to, co držel v ruce, vypadalo jako každý jiný meč.

Na druhou stranu, možná spíš viděl film. Nějakou dost upravenou verzi.

Sam se na něj nevěřícně podíval, jedno obočí zvednuté (aspoň se na chvíli přestal tvářit tak zničeně) – _Asi jsme tady o něco dřív chytráku. Artuš taky ještě není král!_ – a potřásl hlavou. Na okamžik vypadal, jako by se chystal popřít jakoukoli příbuznost s Deanem, protože takový idiot nemůže být jeho bratr.

Artuš se na Deana zmateně podíval. „Dlouhé bílé vla –" pokusil se po něm zopakovat, ale už větu nedokončil. Dean přímo viděl, jak se mu nad hlavou rozsvítila žárovka, když něco pochopil. Pořádná žárovka. Nejmíň stowatovka. S hlasitým povzdechem se Artuš obrátil k černovlasému čaroději. „Dělal jsi ze mě idiota celou dobu, že?" zeptal se unaveně, meč pořád připravený.

Merlin se na okamžik zatvářil provinile (ne vystrašeně, i když k tomu měl všechny důvody, protože odhalené čarodějnice zřejmě neměly zrovna nejlehčí život, a to i v případě, že je rovnou nepopravili), než se pobaveně ušklíbl, obočí zdvižené. „Musíš uznat, že to nedalo zase tolik práce."

Dean zamrkal a oba přihlížející rytíři se mírně napnuli v ramenou, Sam dokonce opět nejistě přešlápl z nohy na nohu, jak čekal, že teď se Artuš naštve, že mu ten kluk celou dobu lhal a tahal ho za nohu, a probodne ho, a tak skončí jeden z nejznámějších příběhů v dějinách, ještě dřív, než mohl opravdu začít.

Místo toho si Artuš pobaveně odfrkl a potřásl nevěřícně hlavou. Paže mu klesla uvolněně podél těla, takže hrot meče prakticky ryl v zemi.

Dean mezi nimi zaraženě zatěkal pohledem. Takže se Artuš toho kluka nechystal zabít? Určitě?

Byl ten kluk skutečně Merlin?

„Jo, to asi nebylo," přiznal Artuš. „Koho by napadlo, že můj přitroublý, neohrabaný sluha by mohl být mocný čaroděj." Znovu si odfrkl, tentokrát rozhodně pobaveně.

Oba rytíři se uvolnili v ramenou, jako by se jim ulevilo, že kluka nakonec přece jen nebudou muset zabít.

Mladík se zazubil, ve tvářích se mu udělaly dolíčky. V očích měl malé jiskřičky.

Artuš na něj pár vteřin zíral, než polkl a mírně se zamračil. Potřásl hlavou a schoval meč do pochvy, kterou měl zavěšenou na opasku. Pak udělal krok k Merlinovi a zastavil se těsně před ním. „Ani ses nepokusil utéct," řekl tiše, překvapivě jemným hlasem.

Merlin se zatvářil zmateně.

Dean a Sam zrovna tak.

„Když jsi použil to kouzlo," vysvětlil Artuš, co má na mysli, a mávnul rukou směrem k těm několika ležícím banditům, které se Deanovi posledních pár minut dařilo úspěšně ignorovat. „Ani ses nepokusil utéct."

„Utéct od tebe?" Merlin naklonil hlavu na stranu, jedno obočí povytažené. Jeho pohled byl intenzivní. Na okamžik Deanovi připomínal Case. „Jsi můj osud, Artuši." A dobře, _tohle_ opravdu znělo trochu jako Cas. „Mým osudem je chránit tě, aby ses mohl stát největším králem, který kdy Albion poznal."

Artuš pomalu přikývl, pohled přitom nespouštěl z kluka, který nosil kolem krku pitomý _šátek_, přitom ale měl víc síly, než si dovedl představit. „Neublížil jsi nám."

„Samozřejmě, že ne." Merlin see zamračil. Pořád ještě se nepohnul z místa, jako by možná stále čekal, že se Artuš třeba rozmyslí a nakonec se přece jen rozhodne ho zabít. Ale přesto se neobrátil a nepokusil se o útěk nebo na ně nezaútočil, i když všechny výhody byly na jeho straně. Byl zatraceně mocný a kdoví, co všechno by mohl dokázat, kdyby chtěl, ale zdálo se, že nic takového nemá v plánu. Prostě tam jenom stál a čekal, jak se Artuš rozmyslí. A Dean věděl, že pokud se ho Artuš rozhodne zabít, Merlin to přijme a dovolí mu to, aniž by se jakkoli bránil.

Tak proto je sem Cas poslal? Podívat se na sílu přátelství?

„Neublížil bych ti," řekl Merlin. „Nebo Kamelotu. Víš, že bych to neudělal."

„Jo, já vím." Artuš se křivě, ale evidentně upřímně usmál, natáhl k Merlinovi ruku a Deana napadlo, že mu stiskne rameno nebo něco podobného, ale místo toho si Artuš přitáhl mladíka do náruče a krátce ho pevně objal.

Dean překvapeně zamrkal. Tak tohle měli se Samem vidět, jo? To, že přátelství – a Artuš s Merlinem, navzdory tomu, že byl Merlin Artušův sluha (Jak neuvěřitelné bylo tohle? Merlin, asi pětadvacetiletý, pravděpodobně ani to ne, a Artušův _sluha_?), rozhodně _byli_ přátelé – překoná všechno? Měli se podívat na to, jak Artuš zjistil, že mu Merlin lhal, nejspíš celé roky, a přece mu pořád dokáže věřit, stejně jako Merlin věří jemu? Morální ponaučení? Měli přijít na to, že když se ti dva dovedou dohodnout, i když jeden druhému tajili celkem důležité věci, měli by se dokázat dohodnout i oni?

Artuš a Merlin, proboha.

Dean pootevřel pusu. A sakra, opravdu Artušovi před chvílí navrhl, že zabije _Merlina_?

Všichni – včetně Sama – se k němu otočili a on si uvědomil, že tu poslední poznámku prohodil nahlas.

Kruci. Nejvyšší čas zavolat Case.


End file.
